Par un petit matin froid
by olivs
Summary: [Yaoi] one shot - Une jolie petite histoire qui se passe loin de tout et tres longtemps après… Juste une histoire toute mimie.


**Auteur : **olivs

**Origine : **Gundam Wing.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété exclusive de Sunrise, Bandaï et Setsu Agency

**Genre :** Yaoi - kawai - mélo dégoulinant - bon sentiments et tout le bastringue.

**Distribution :** Heero Yuy (35 ans), Duo (17 ans), Duo Maxwel (35 ans)

**Pour éviter la note de fin :** le mot "péquègne" vient de l'espagnol "pequeño" qui veut dire petit. Du côté de Bordeaux, péquègne est généralement utilisé pour désigner quelqu'un de chétif ou quelque chose de ridiculement petit.

**Pour la petite histoire :** le petit village qui m'a inspiré le décor de cette fic s'appelle Saint-Macaire et il est situé en Gironde sur un éperon rocheux qui domine la vallée de la Garonne.

* * *

´ 

**_Par un petit matin froid_**

´

C'était un matin froid dans un petit village du sud-ouest de la Guyenne.

Un petit village aquitain tout ce qu'il y a de plus typique, qui ne semblait pas avoir bougé depuis des siècles.

Un petit village avec en son centre une grande place bordée d'arcades sous lesquelles il faisait frai s'abriter du soleil harassant les chaudes après-midi d'été.

Une grande place avec en son centre une fontaine et quatre platanes.

Mais le froid semblait avoir engourdi l'endroit et un fin film de givre recouvrait les grands arbres.

´

Un sud de cette place,

sous les arcades,

il y avait un café.

Un café d'autrefois avec son bar en zinc

et ses tables en bois plein,

ses chaises rustiques

et son vieux percolateur qui sifflait semblant s'endormir sur le comptoir.

´

Un café un peu vide, un peu calme,

comme chaque samedi après que le marché se soit retiré de la place du village,

et que tout le monde fut rentré chez soi pour déjeuner.

´

Mais comme chaque samedi à cette même heure,

un homme était assis à une table près de la fenêtre.

Un homme jeune et de fière allure,

aux yeux bleus en amandes,

aux cheveux noirs de jais en bataille,

à l'air un peu triste et sévère ;

d'autres auraient dit bourru.

´

Il ne regardait pas par la fenêtre,

le spectacle au-dehors ne l'intéressait guerre,

mais

comme toujours

il semblait contempler le jeune adolescent qui lui faisait face

et qui serrait ses mains autour de sa tasse de chocolat chaud pour les réchauffer.

´

C'était une habitude,

presque une coutume.

´

Depuis qu'ils étaient venus s'installer ici il y a près de quinze ans,

chaque samedi,

ils venaient au village dans la matinée faire leur marché.

Une fois qu'ils avaient déposé leurs emplettes dans le coffre de la voiture,

le père et le fils se rendaient dans le petit café,

s'asseyaient toujours à la même table

et commandaient à chaque fois la même chose.

´

Personne dans le village ne savait d'où ils venaient.

Ils s'étaient installés dans le coin au beau matin.

Au début on les appelait les étrangers,

puis

petit à petit,

les gens se sont faits à leur présence.

Le bébé de deux ans et le jeune homme d'à peine vingt ans

étaient devenus

respectivement

un bel adolescent bientôt majeur et un « monsieur » comme on dit par là bas.

´

Suite à une indiscrétion du facteur,

on s'était même mis à l'appeler monsieur Yui

et son fils…

et bien tout le monde continuait l'appelait le "péquègne" même s'il avait bien grandit.

´

Heero et son fils habitaient une vielle bâtisse à quelques kilomètres du village,

une espèce de vieille grange qu'il avait entièrement retapée.

Une vielle grange au milieu de nulle part

à la lisière d'une forêt de chênes

et au bord d'un étang.

* * *

´ 

C'était donc un samedi matin comme les autres.

Le tenancier essuyait ses verres

et le père et le fils se regardaient,

semblant s'admirer l'un l'autre,

sans dire un mot.

´

Heero pouvait être fier de sa réussite

non seulement son fils était particulièrement brillant

mais en plus,

plus il grandissait

plus sa beauté devenait éclatante.

Ils se ressemblaient,

personne ne pouvait douter de la paternité de Heero.

Cependant, son fils semblait avoir un visage qui serait moins carré que celui de son père,

son nez rebiquait légèrement.

et surtout… l'adolescent souriait.

´

Le fils aimait son père par-dessus tout.

C'est lui qui lui avait tout appris,

il n'avait jamais laissé personne d'autre s'occuper de lui.

Il était toujours présent en sachant être discret,

disponible sans être envahissant,

protecteur sans être castrateur.

Il ne savait pas grand-chose de ce qu'avait été l'enfance de son père

mais la sienne avait été merveilleuse.

´

C'était leur petit moment de paix et de communion en dehors du cocon de leur maison.

´

Un vent glacial traversa le bar quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Un homme s'engouffra dans le bar en se frottant vigoureusement les bras pour se réchauffer,

se dirigeant directement vers le comptoir.

´

Heero qui tournait le dos à la scène ne vit pas le nouvel arrivant mais arqua un sourcil d'étonnement voyant les yeux de son fils s'écarquiller.

"C'est lui !" dit son fils tout bas sans cacher son excitation.

_´_

_"Lui" c'était un visage.  
__Un visage que le fils de l'ancien pilote connaissait trop bien.  
__Un visage sur une photo qu'il avait toujours connue.  
__Une photo dans un cadre sur la table de chevet de son père.  
__Une photo que chaque soir, son père regardait avant de fermer les yeux  
__Un visage qu'il contemplait avant de clore ses paupières puis éteindre la lumière.  
__Une manie de son père… un rituel diraient certains._

´

Heero comprit tout de suite de qui il était question.

A peine se retourna t'il pour vérifier par lui même.

Et

il se figea.

´

Le jeune adolescent héla le nouvel arrivant d'un "hep monsieur !" qui fit se retourner l'interpellé.

Heero paniqua et tenta, bien que trop tard d'arrêter son fils en le suppliant "Duo ! Non !"

´

Se retournant, l'homme au bar vit le jeune homme et la nuque de l'autre.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre sa voix pour savoir qui il était,

la tignasse noire ébouriffée suffisait à identifier celui qui la portait.

Il se décrocha du bar et s'approcha de la table.

Sa longue tresse châtaigne lui battant les reins.

"Heero ?"

Ce n'était même pas une question,

il regardait son ancien coéquipier avec une profonde tendresse

et un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

´

Heero baissa les yeux en hochant la tête.

Son fils exultait.

´

Celui qui avait jadis piloté un gundam nommé Deathscythe prit alors une chaise et s'assit à leur table.

Un long silence s'ensuivit,

mais l'intrus toujours aussi peu enclin à se taire posa la première question :

"c'est ton fils ?"

Heero de nouveau hocha la tête.

_´_

_Bien sûr cela était évident.  
L'affaire avait fait grand bruit à l'époque.  
__L'ambassadrice, son excellence Réléna Peacecraft enceinte d'un des pilotes de gundam.  
__Même pas mariée.  
__Et surtout une femme aussi importante et respectée accouchant sous X et abandonnant son fils à sa naissance.  
__Personne n'avait jamais compris ce qui s'était réellement passé.  
__Les tabloïds avaient raconté les histoires des plus invraisemblables sur ce sujet.  
__Mais après la disparition du père et de son fils l'affaire avait finie par s'émousser et plus personne n'en avait reparlé.  
__Réléna Peacecraft avait fini par se marier et donner à son nom une descendance en toute légitimité._

´

Le jeune homme se tourna vers l'ex auto-proclamé "Shinigami" et lui tendant la main se présenta :

"Duo Yui, pour vous servir".

´

Malgré sa stupéfaction, il saisit la main qui lui était tendue

et la serra en balbutiant le nom de l'ado.

´

Ce dernier soupçonnant que la surprise de ce presque inconnu vienne de son prénom,

expliqua que lui même ne savait pas où son père était allé chercher un prénom pareil.

´

Les yeux de Duo Maxwel s'écarquillèrent un peu plus avant de demander totalement choqué "Mais tu ne sais même pas qui je suis ?"

´

L'autre Duo expliqua alors que non,

il ne connaissait pas son nom.

Il lui parla du cadre sur la table de nuit,

et que tout ce qu'il savait de lui

était

que chaque soir,

la photo de son visage

était la dernière chose

que Heero percevait avant de s'endormir.

´

Plus bavard que n'aurait aimé son père qui écoutait en silence continuant à fixer sa tasse de café,

l'adolescent continuait son discours.

´

Il expliqua alors ses doutes et ses soupçons

Qu'il avait pensé un moment que l'homme sur la photo était peut-être son père.

Qu'il était persuadé qu'au moins ils avaient du s'aimer.

Qu'il avait craint qu'il ne soit mort… 

´

Duo pour la première fois de sa vie restait sans voix.

Totalement perdu devant ce qui lui était raconté.

Au bout d'un nouveau long silence,

comme au ralenti

Duo se retourna vers son ancien compagnon d'arme

qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot

et bégaya

"Tu lui as donné mon prénom… pourquoi ?"

´

Heero releva la tête et fixant son fils,

il rappela à Duo quelques éléments du passé.

_´_

_Il lui remémorait cette soirée où après avoir déjoué les plans du PPP,  
ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les quatre,  
Wufei ayant disparu.   
Cette soirée où ils avaient tant bu  
et durant laquelle ils avaient parlé de l'éphémère de la vie.  
Du fait qu'il ne resterait peut-être jamais rien d'eux.   
De cette soirée où, fin saouls,  
ils avaient fini dans une banque du sperme  
pour laisser un échantillon de chacun d'eux à la postérité._

_Il raconta ensuite qu'après le coup d'état de Mariemeia  
et le départ de Duo pour L2 avec Hilde, il avait compris que…_

´

Il laissa ses mots en suspend, il y eu un silence puis il reprit.

_´ _

_Il voulait se construire une vie et avoir des enfants,  
au moins un.  
__Et il voulait que cet enfant soit  
de Duo et de lui. _

_Il raconta alors comment il vola une nuit les échantillons de sa semence,  
comment il du convaincre un laboratoire de créer un embryon  
en faisant transplanter le noyau d'une de ses cellules dans un ovocyte.   
Comment cette ovule fut fécondée par les spermatozoïdes  
de Duo  
et  
que  
Réléna   
accepta  
de porter l'enfant._

´

De l'autre côté de la table, les yeux du très jeune homme pétillaient de bonheur.

D'aucun aurait pu croire qu'il se serait senti floué,

qu'il aurait pu avoir envie de reprocher à son père d'avoir agit de la sorte,

de lui avoir caché la vérité…

´

Son père ne lui avait jamais menti,

il savait qu'il n'était pas le fils de Réléna

et maintenant se savoir celui de l'homme

que son père

n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer

le remplissait de joie.

Son père avait donc agi par amour.

Cet amour avait guidé sa conscience

et il avait seulement suivi celle-ci

et cela était bien.

´

Son père était tout pour lui

son repère

et son idole.

Il avait une confiance aveugle en lui.

Alors

il ne pouvait qu'être heureux

de voir se confirmer

ce qui

jusque là

n'avait été

qu'un soupçon,

une très vague hypothèse.

´

´

Duo,

lui,

était sous le choc.

´

_Il cherchait Heero.__  
Il était venu ici pour le retrouver.  
Pour quelle autre raison aurait-il atterri dans ce petit village?_

_Il voulait faire la surprise.  
Il voulait jouer l'étonnement.  
Son plan était bien préparé._

_Cela faisait des semaines qu'il épiait son ex-compagnon d'arme.  
Il avait réfléchi à tout.  
Il avait prémédité cette entrée dans ce café.  
Il savait qu'ils seraient là._

_Il avait même profité de leur jour de marché la semaine précédente pour fouiller leur maison.  
Le cadre avec sa photo dedans, il ne l'avait même pas remarqué.  
Il la revoyait maintenant clairement.  
Comment avait-il pu laisser passer un tel détail ?_

_L'excitation peut-être ?  
La folie sûrement._

_Jamais Heero n'avait échappé à sa vigilance.  
Toutes ces années, il avait essayé de se garder éloigné._

_Eloigné de celui qui hantait ses nuits.  
Eloigné de celui qui pourrissait ses jours._

_Il n'avait jamais passé une nuit sans rêver de lui.  
Il n'avait pas passé une journée sans qu'une ombre furtive ne le fasse sursauter en croyant l'avoir aperçu._

_Alors à bout de force.  
Au bout de sa folie._

_Il était venu là._

_Demander l'asile._

_Il était prêt à tout endurer._

_Même accepter de partager la niche du chien._

_Rien que pour apaiser sa souffrance._

_Il avait besoin de le sentir près de lui._

_De le voir passer dans son champ de vision._

_Ce serait sa méthadone à lui._

_Bien sûr ces retrouvailles lui faisait peur.  
Bien plus que s'il avait dû affronter de nouveau le système zéro._

_Il s'attendait à tout._

_A se faire ignorer.  
A se faire rejeter.  
A se faire insulter.  
A se faire tuer ?_

_Il ne s'attendait simplement pas à ça._

_Comment aurait-il pu ?_

_´ _

Duo le sarcastique venait de se faire laminer.

Duo le faussement toujours sur-de-soi venait de se faire pulvériser.

Duo le pseudo toujours joyeux était tétanisé.

´

Heero s'était tu,

et

au fur et à mesure

que le visage

de Duo se décomposait,

celui

de leur fils s'assombrissait.

´

"Tu ne veux pas de nous ?"

demanda-t-il simplement

d'une voix presque enfantine.

´

Mais Duo était trop perdu dans ses pensées pour entendre la question.

´

L'adolescent baissa son regard et son sourire se fana.

´

Quelques longues minutes passèrent

au seul son du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée.

´

Puis

lentement

Duo releva le nez

et

se tournant vers Heero lui demanda :

"Pourquoi ?"

´

Sans même le regarder,

sans que l'expression de son visage ne change,

sans trahir la moindre émotion,

Heero prononça ces quelques mots :

_"Anything for the one you love"._

´

Duo hocha la tête lentement.

Puis

infiniment lentement

ses lèvres

se pincèrent à leurs extrémités.

Un sourire commença à naître sur son visage.

Il releva la tête,

se redressa complètement.

S'étira en posant ses mains derrière sa nuque et écartant les coudes.

"- t'as intérêt à avoir un grand lit, à pas ronfler la nuit et à pas me piquer toutes les couvertures !"

´

Heero lui lança un regard ironique

et affichant un rictus souriant au coin de ses lèvres le traita de "baka".

´

Les yeux de l'adolescent se relevèrent affichant toute la joie qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce moment là.

Sur son visage,

un sourire s'illumina.

"- Papa j'ai envie de rentrer à la maison."

´

Les trois alors se levèrent et

sans un mot de plus

quittèrent le petit café.

* * *

´ 

C'était un matin froid dans un village du sud-ouest de la Guyenne.

Un petit village aquitain tout ce qu'il y a de plus typique qui ne semblait pas avoir bougé depuis des siècles.

Un petit village avec pas loin une vielle bâtisse, une espèce de vielle grange à la lisière d'une forêt de chêne, au bord d'un étang.

´

Un petit coin loin de tout où une étrange famille vivait désormais.

Une étrange famille de deux pères et un garçon qui s'aimaient.

Une étrange famille qui s'était finalement recomposée.

´

C'était loin de tout.

Juste assez pour pouvoir vivre en paix.

´

Owari


End file.
